The Outsiders TV series: One-Shots
by Shattered Aura
Summary: The title says it all. Each chapter will be a one-shot about the tv series of the Outsiders, which aired in 1990. I strongly advise that you watch the episodes before reading my one-shots, so they will be less confusing. I accept reviews since I will take requests from people who love my one-shots! They are mostly Ponyboy centered, but the other characters are involved. Enjoy! :)
1. The Bridge Accident

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Yes, I decided to write a story containing various One-Shots! There IS one thing, though, and that thing is that it's not about the book/movie! These One-Shots are about the Outsiders TV series of 1990! In order to read these One-Shots, I strongly suggest that you watch the episodes first! The best place you could watch them, in my opinion, is on Youtube; go on the account named "sammyc09" and you will find them all! My One-Shots will be Ponyboy centered but later on I will make One-Shots about the other members!**

**Note: The Outsiders series are about the aftermath of the book/movie, so Dally and Johnny are dead! There is also more involvement with Tim Shepard's character in the series, and there is a little girl named Scout who joins the gang! Cherry Valance is still in the story and Randy Anderson is there as well! I suggest you watch the pilot episode before watching any other episode!**

**Note 2: For now, my One-Shots will be about episode four (He Was a Greaser, Only Old) and episode six (Storm Warning) and before each One-Shot, I will tell you which episode it will be about! So, the following One-Shot of this chapter will be about episode four!**

**Summary of the One-Shot: In the episode, Ponyboy has a job on a bridge or whatever and almost falls! In the One-Shot, what if he actually falls and is badly injured?**

**Oh and one last thing! I will start the couple of first chapters with my own One-Shot ideas, but I will also take requests! I want you guys to read & review, and tell me what you think! It will be highly appreciated! Oh and please check out my story Oops, Wrong Timeline!, thank you!**

**Okay, I'm probably boring you now, so on with the One-Shot!**

xXxXx

He puts his hand on the small-length wooden fence as the truck makes its way on the rails, delivering the material. He eyes the truck as it passes in front of him and leans against the fence, patiently waiting. The fence suddenly gives way under the pressure of the small boy and the wooden planks break under his weight. Down he goes toward the ground, yet he manages to grab the railing with his hands.

"Somebody help me!" he cries out and struggles to get up. The other workers rush toward the distressed boy, whose hands are starting to slip.

The prisoners doing work in the shade not far from the bridge rush underneath it—they're rather forced to do so by the policemen—, getting ready to help the boy, but they're too late, as the boy's hand slip and he can't reach the coworkers' hands to save him.

There's silence in the area as a sickening crack his heard, but its echoes snap the workers out of their shock and they rush in the small path that will surely bring them to the broken boy.

The boy is unconscious, blood flowing from some parts of his body. His left arm is bent in a weird angle—an angle that shouldn't be—and so is his right leg. There's a huge gash in his side and another in his back, and there's a bump behind his head. His hair is stained a crimson red around the bump.

"We gotta get him to the hospital, now!" one of the workers shouts, and the call for the ambulance is taken care of quickly. Soon, but not soon enough for the men, the limp form is loaded in a stretcher, and soon again, the men can only hear the wail of the siren in the distance. The boss eyes his worried and shocked workers.

"Someone, call his brothers for me."

xXxXx

Four boys barge in the hospital and rush toward the receptionist's desk. The older boy asks for directions, and she calls a nurse to escort them to the waiting room in the ER. She pats the older boy on the shoulder and gives a warm smile right after he sits down on one of the hard plastic chairs. "Don't worry, the doctor in charge of his operation is the best one here; your little brother will be okay," she says before leaving and tending to whatever she was doing before.

The shaking form of Darrel Curtis smiles cautiously before turning his gaze to his crying brother Sodapop. Keith « Two-Bit » Mathews stands in front of the two brothers while Steve Randle sits next to his best friend while trying to support him. "Don't worry, man, the kid's gonna be okay; he's a tough kid, you know that," he says to his friend, who nods.

"I-I just don't understand h-how it happened..." he whispers, and his older brother pulls him in a bear-crushing hug, but that's exactly what Sodapop Curtis needs. "Me neither, Pepsi-Cola, but it's no one's fault, you hear me? It's not yours, it's not mine, it's not anybody's fault. It happened and now we gotta hope," he soothes, and the usually happy-go-lucky teen nods before sobbing, burying his head in his older brother's chest like a small child.

The four boys wait for what seems like hours, and finally the doctor walks out of the operation room while in the background, the small boy is being wheeled to a room in the ICU. The doctor walks in his office, changes and walks back with various paper forms and a warm smile, which reassures the four boys that their youngest gang member is alright.

"Can we see him now? He okay?" Sodapop asks impatiently, and the doctor nods. The four boys immediately stand and follow the doctor to the ICU. Darry walks with the doctor, talking about the paper forms he will have to sign and the insurance, while Sodapop walks between Steve and Two-Bit, hope written in his face. Two-Bit winks at a blond nurse that walks by and she rolls her eyes, which makes him grin wildly. He isn't really in the mood to joke and flirt, but he wants to help his happy-go-lucky friend to be his happy-go-lucky self once again.

The trio suddenly halts to a stop when the boys notice that they almost bumped into Darry and the doctor, who both stopped in front of a door. "Here he is, boys. He's sleeping for now, but press the nurse call button or come and get me if he wakes up. However, the chances are that he won't wake up today since there's a high chance that the accident has drained him," the doctor, whose name is Doctor Robinson, explains. He turns to the Curtis brothers. "Usually, it's family only, but I guess you boys are all family." The other two boys nod seriously, and with that done, they step in the room.

The color drains from their faces when they see their youngest friend/brother's sleeping form in the bed. His skin is pale—almost as pale as the white sheets covering his small body—and his leg his propped up, resting on a pillow, and so is his arm. He has a bandaged wrapped around his head, covering the bump behind his head and a thick bandage around his waist. There are still traces of blood showing their way in the bandages, but the boys don't really pay attention. They're just happy that the boy is fine.

A man walks inside the room. He smiles at Darrel Curtis and sits down next to him. Darry recognizes him as his youngest brother's boss. "Hello, Darrel. I came to check on Ponyboy. He's a strong worker and smart, but I see here that he seems to be doing okay," he says. Darry nods.

"What happened to him, sir?" asks Sodapop. The man sighs.

"He leaned against the bridge's fence. None of us knew how ruined it was until it broke under Ponyboy's weight. He stumbled and managed to grab the railing, and for a second he was doing okay; the prisoners who were working not far from there rushed to help him, but they were too late. His hand slipped and he fell on the ground like a brick. I wasn't there but I was quickly informed of the situation and I rushed to the scene," he explains. He hangs his head in shame. "I'm sorry, boys. I could have prevented this from happening." Darry sighs, but smiles.

"It's fine. He's doing okay now. I'm surprised he doesn't have a concussion from that blow to the head since he has a small bump behind his head, but I'm glad that he's fine."

"D-Darry...? Sod-da...?" a small voice calls, and the boys eagerly turn to face Ponyboy Curtis, the broken boy in the hospital bed. Sodapop grabs his hand and with his free hand, strokes his brother's hair, brushing it away from his forehead. "Hey baby, I'm glad you're awake," he whispers and smiles as his younger brother smiles back.

"H-Hey Soda..." he says, his voice weak.

"How're you feelin', kid?" Two-Bit asks his young friend.

"I'm fine," he says, then pauses and winces. "My head hurts somethin' awful and my side too. I-I can't feel my right leg a-and my left arm," he answers.

"That's 'cause your leg and your arm are both broken, Pony. They're in a cast," Darry explains, and Ponyboy frowns. He looks briefly at his arm, then at his leg, and then he looks back at his gang, his mouth forming an "o" shape. Then, he sees his boss, and his face loses a little bit more color, if possible.

"I'm not...fired, am I?" he asks cautiously. His boss smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, you're not, but I don't think you'll be workin' on that bridge for a while, lad. We'll find you somethin' to do," he replies. Ponyboy breathes a breath of relief.

Steve walks inside with the doctor in tow. The boys hadn't even noticed his absence. Darry and Sodapop step aside while the doctor sits by Ponyboy's side.

"Hello, Ponyboy. How are you doing?" he asks, smiling. Ponyboy tells him the same things he told his brothers, and the doctor nods. "That's perfectly normal, Ponyboy. Pain medicine will take care of it for now. You'll have to get back to sleep now, alright?" The young boy nods, and a nurse makes her way in the room. She injects him with the medicine, and before he can blink, he's out cold, asleep again, numb again. Sodapop strokes his baby brother's hair one last time before leaving, and he knows he'll come back tomorrow.

He knows his baby brother will be okay. He always is.


	2. The Man and His Gun

**A/N: You guys make me so happy! :D In 22 hours, I have 3 favouriters, 4 followers and 1 reviewer! Speaking of which, here is my answer:**

**LaurenHardy3 :**** Thank you for taking your time in reviewing! :)**

**I have decided that since I'm in a good mood and it's all thanks to you guys, I'm gonna update today with another of my One-Shots!**

**Note: This One-Shot will also be in episode four, He Was a Greaser, Only Old. (I can't help it, it's kind of my favourite episode. ^_^)**

**Summary of the One-Shot: In the episode, Darry doesn't know about Ponyboy's accident (the bridge thing) and chews him out because he's late in giving him the money he promised his oldest brother. Frustrated, he goes for a swim and the escapee (yes, a prisoner escaped while the bridge accident happened, and no, I didn't mention it) finds him, so he threathens to hurt him. They get out of the water and they talk and finally the man lets him go to his brothers. In my One-Shot, what if the escapee hadn't had the time to let Ponyboy go before the policemen found him, and threathens to kill Ponyboy with his gun if they don't leave him alone? I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review, and as I said in the first One-Shot, I take requests for One-Shots!**

**P.-s.: This One-Shot is a little shorter. Sorry about that! :/ I hope you still enjoy!**

xXxXx

Frustrated, the boy takes his clothes off, keeping his boxers, and he dives in the water. He thinks about his oldest brother, and how he's never happy with what he does. Heck, his brother wanted money, and he gave it to him, even if he was a little late! If he's ten seconds late, his brother would chew him out for not being in time, and if he's early, his brother would chew him out for "taking his time"!

He swims for a couple of minutes, thinking about how hard it is to please his oldest brother, but suddenly, the body of a man floats in front of him, and he gasps, taking a step back, shocked. A strong hand clamps on his mouth, and he starts struggling. He feels cold metal poking the side of his head, and he recognizes it as the barrel of a gun. He immediately stops struggling, and he closes his eyes, trying to control his heavy breathing.

"They don't think I'll do it, they're wrong. Now, I'll take my hand away, and if you call for help, I'm gonna hurt you," a gruff, menacing voice whispers in his ear, and his eyes open widened with fear. He nods, not daring to make a sound.

The man slowly takes his hand off the boy's mouth and takes a step forward, desperately wanting to get out of the water, but he hears rustling, and finds himself face to face with policemen, and two wide-eyed boys. He immediately covers the boy's mouth again. "Ponyboy!" one of them shouts, and the man realizes that the boys are his hostage's friends, perhaps his brothers since they look alike. He pokes the boy's head with the gun, and the boy whimpers, scared out of his mind.

"Don't shoot, or I swear I'll hurt him!" he shouts, and he feels a wet substance on his hand. He looks at the boy, whose eyes are closed shut, tears leaking down from them. He pulls the trigger...

Instead of killing the boy, the bullet flies purposely in the air. The man had raised his gun and aimed in the sky, meaning to scare his hostage and his brothers. It had worked. The boy let out a scream, muffled by the hand of his captor, and when the scream is over, he loudly whimpers. "Shut up!" the man harshly says, poking boy's head with the barrel once again. The boy sobs, panic written all over his face. The policemen are desperately trying to free the boy of the prisoner's grip. The brothers are worried.

"Let the boy go and surrender now!" one of the cops shouts, and aims his gun. The prisoner puts his finger where the trigger is, and aims at the cop, and then back at the boy. Darrel Curtis wants to comfort his youngest brother, tell him it's gonna be alright, and takes a step closer. The man notices and points the gun at him. Ponyboy's eyes widen and he tries to shake his head no.

"Don't take one step closer, or I'll hurt him!" he shouts. He points the gun at the policemen. "Don't call for reinforcements!"

Sodapop Curtis cries, looking at his brother, while thinking: Gosh, that man's crazy! We gotta do something!

The next events happen in slow motion.

The man decides he's about done standing in the water with a hostage in hand; he wants out! He slams the gun on the back of the boy's head with all his strength, and the boy cries out at impact. His small body goes limp in the man's arms, and the man drops him in the water. The policemen shoot the man, and the man screams in pain, clutching his right arm. Darrel Curtis dives in the water and rescues his youngest brother while the policemen dash in the water to grab the prisoner and arrest him once again.

Sodapop Curtis helps his older brother and pulls his younger brother to shore. He slightly panics when he sees the blood pouring out of a wide gash on the back of Ponyboy's head. More policemen come, along with paramedics, and the limp form of Ponyboy Curtis is treated on spot. The paramedics tell the brothers that they can take him home, but they have to wake him up since he might have a concussion. The brothers nod and thank the men with all their heart for saving their baby brother, and they take him home to safety. Darrel Curtis vows never to take his youngest brother's help for granted.


	3. Shattering Windows

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I forgot to mention in my last update that I would be gone for the weekend and therefore, wouldn't be able to update again! I'm so sorry about that! :/**

**You guys make me so happy! I'm now at 6 favouriters, 6 followers and 4 reviews! Speaking of which, here are my answers:**

**Guest:**** I never though my One-Shots would make someone cringe! That means you really were into the story, and I'm glad about that! Haha, I hope you like this one!**

**nicodiangelofan:**** Thanks! I know that many Outsiders fanfics are based on the book/movie, and I wanted something about the TV series, so I figured; why not do it myself? I'm glad you like it!**

**Note: This One-Shot will be about Episode 6 (not 4 this time!), Storm Warning.**

**Warning: To be honest, I'm less satisfied by this One-Shot than by the others. I changed many sentences and it still doesn't feel 100% right, but I hope I won't disappoint my dear readers!**

**Summary of the One-Shot: In the episode, two Socs pick on Two-Bit, looking for a fight (I think it's because Two-Bit gave them wrong answers for a quiz or something) and there's a tornado siren. The teachers brings the students in the basement but the two Socs take that as an opportunity to fight Two-Bit. Two-Bit drags Ponyboy in the fight with him. They leave the fight when they see that they're in danger with windows all around them, so they run to the basement, but one of the Socs gets hurt and Ponyboy manages to convince him that the other three boys will help him. (Oh my goodness, such a big summary! Sorry!) In my One-Shot, what if Ponyboy was the one who go hurt instead of the Soc? **

**Emjoy your reading, and don't forget to review, please! I appreciate it so much! :)**

xXxXx

Four boys are fighting a fight they shouldn't be fighting at the moment. There had been a tornado warning, and the students had been requested to run to the basement and stay there. But a boy had dragged his young friend in a battle meant for him only against two rich kids, and the four of them were presently in a closet fighting for their lives.

The explosion snaps them out of the fight quickly. A window shattered right next to them, and they had been lucky to avoid the shards. They quickly end their fight and run for the basement, windows shattering all around them.

Ponyboy Curtis is running wildly, oddly not leading the group, but being behind his friend Keith « Two-Bit » Mathews and two Socs, whom they were fighting in the first place. Windows shatter one by one, the shards flying everywhere, barely missing the boys, until a window shatters right next to Ponyboy, catching him dead on. He screams as he stumbles down the stairs with the Soc in front of him, but the Soc wasn't hurt. He was.

"Ponyboy!" he hears a voice shouting his name, but his vision is hazy and he doesn't seem to see who called for him. Two-Bit Mathews kneels next to him, checking him over. There are glass shards everywhere on his small body, but the most concerning one is lodged in his right side. There's also a big one lodged in his left thigh, and the other shards are lodged in his arm. There's also a tiny one on his forehead. Two-Bit proceeds to pick him up, but the young boy moans in pain and Two-Bit gently lays him back down, worried he might hurt the boy worse if he's not careful.

"T-Two-Bit...You gotta leave me h-here and go..." Ponyboy says, trying hard not to pass out from exhaustion and pain. The older boy shakes his head immediately. "There's no way I'm leaving you here. Darry's gonna skin me alive," he says, barely chuckling, then his face goes serious again. "Kid, it might hurt, but you gotta let us pick you up and once we're in the basement, they'll treat you, alright?" he suggests. The younger boy nods, wincing as he does, but prepares for the worst pain he's ever felt.

The two Socs watch the scene, thankful that they're not the one lying on the ground in obvious pain, but concerned for the younger boy. When Two-Bit Mathews says he's going to bring the boy to the basement for treatment, they understand and help picking him up wordlessly.

The three boys pick the injured boy up and carefully carry him to the basement while making sure no other window shatters and hurts another one of them, or hurts the small boy worse. Ponyboy screams at first, then moans as he feels pain every time the boys take a step, which is a lot.

After an eternity—which is what the injured boy thinks it is—the four boys finally barge in the basement, and adults rush to put the smaller one on a bed and treat him. Two-Bit Mathews looks worriedly at his friend while his teacher chews him out. "Where were you boys? Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to be out there in the storm? He could have been killed, and you boys could have been hurt as well, and nobody would have found you until the storm would clear!" Two-Bit bites his lips.

"We were held back, ma'am. We kinda lost our way in the dark and in the crowd and by the time we found our way back, windows were shattering everywhere. Plus, we had to be careful with Ponyboy," he answers. The teacher pauses, then looks at him and nods, deciding she believes him. _It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either,_ Two-Bit thinks.

A young girl shakes Two-Bit frantically, griping his shoulder. Two-Bit turns around and sees Ponyboy's little friend, Scout. "Two-Bit, what happened to him?!" she almost screams, extremely worried for her friend. He hangs his head in shame.

"I had trouble with two Socs in class and I dragged Pony in the fight. We were fighting in a closet and then a window shattered, so we ran as fast as we could. Pony was behind and a window shattered next to him and he couldn't avoid the shards. The next thing I know, I hear a scream and see him on the ground, shards lodged everywhere on his body." He pauses. "I shoulda been careful, shouldn't have dragged him with me. It's my fault. Darry's gonna skin me, and no doubt Soda'll help him."

"Aw, Two-Bit, s' not your fault, you didn't know," Scout tells him, then peeks at her best friend lying on a bed, bandages covering many parts of his body. "Why don't we talk to him? I'm pretty sure he doesn't blame you." Two-Bit smiles and follows Scout to the bed where lays Ponyboy Curtis. He smiles at his friends.

"Hey Scout, hey Two-Bit," he says, barely above a whisper. Scout is quick to reply. "Hey Ponyboy," she smiles, then gives a pointed look at Two-Bit. "I think someone has something to tell you." She walks away, informing Ponyboy's teacher that he's alright. Two-Bit takes a step closer to the young boy and swallows a lump in his throat.

"Pony, I...I'm so, so sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault. I didn't think you'd be hurt; I just wanted someone to help me fight, is all. I figured you wouldn't mind. I never expected you being hurt like that," he looked away for one small moment and then back in the greenish-gray eyes of Ponyboy Curtis. "That damn tornado. I don't know what I would've done if you had been hurt worse." Ponyboy smiles at him.

"S' not your fault, Two-Bit. Tornado or not, I would gladly help a friend. I know I woulda done the same for you, or, hell, those two Socs, even," he said, smiling the whole way. Two-Bit smiles back and ruffles the kid's hair gently. "Thanks, kid. But I meant what I said, man, I'm still sorry. Man, if Darry learns I dragged you in a fight and you got hurt, he's gonna skin me alive," he attempts at making Ponyboy laugh. It works, as the kid in the bed giggles softly. His eyes droop.

"Go to sleep, kid. You'll feel better when you wake up."

xXxXx

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's rare that I put an Author's Note in the end of a chapter, but just to tell you something. I noticed that I use the word "boy" and "shatter" A LOT of times in this chapter. Like I said, I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, mainly because of those two words being repeated countless times (in my opinion), so I hope you won't mind. Oh and Guest, don't cringe! ;)**


	4. Nothing Good in Gambling

**A/N: WOW, guys! I don't know how to thank you enough!**

**My Internet has been acting up a little, so I refreshed the page a couple of times, and I noticed that I didn't have four, but NINE reviews! You. Guys. Are. Gonna. Make. Me. Shed. Tears. Of. Happiness! :D**

**And so, here are my answers;**

**DreadfulStar:**** I have to agree with you. When I watched the episode, and when the storm started to worsen, I sat stiffly on my chair for the rest of the whole episode. I though that maybe Darry would get hurt because of what happened with his truck, or maybe Steve could have fell from the roof before the man (is it his father? I'm not sure) caught him. Hell, I thought maybe Soda would get hurt. I have to admit that for Buck (when he got knocked out) I saw that coming, but there wasn't much acting for our favorite greasers in that episode, so it left me disappointed! I'm glad you liked that chapter, though! I hope you will like the others!**

**LaurenHardy13:**** Thank you for reviewing so many times, I'm glad that you follow through my One-Shots! And to answer you question, no, this One-Shot won't be about overprotective brothers after the tornado, but that could make a good One-Shot! I'll think about it!**

**Me: You're my first reviewer who requested something! I'd gladly comply with your request, but I have to warn you that I'm not much of a Curly or a slash lover. I'll muster something up and hopefully, you'll like it! It will come in the next chapter or so! Meanwhile, enjoy this One-Shot and the other One-Shots too!**

**Guest: I'm glad you loved the chapter! To be honest, I nearly let out a gasp when he almost fell, the first time I watched the episode xD. I can't help it; I love Ponyboy drama!  
**

**PartyShoes16: ****I just noticed now about the visitors limit per room. Sorry about this minor mistake. I've seen other fanfics where all the gang was cramped in the hospital room despite the limit, so I figured it would be alright. I also noticed that the doctor hasn't said anything about Ponyboy's injuries, he kinda just let them figure them out. Another mistake of mine, but you see, I know nothing about medical stuff. I should have known though. Anyway, I'm glad you still liked the story! Sorry about the late reply, I honestly hadn't seen your review before today! And yes, you are right, Pony gave Tim Shepard some money to buy gas and Darry got angry at him 'cause he said he counted on that money, and Tim barged in the house with a bag containing many beer bottles, which were obviously bought with Ponyboy's money, which is really rude, in my opinion.**

**Note: This One-Shot will be longer than the last two One-Shots.. It will be in episode 9, Tequila Sunset. (Yes, I changed episode. I will come back with episode 4 and 6 and the Pilot episode, possibly.)**

**Summary of the One-Shot: In the episode, Two-Bit got in trouble with men 'cause he was gambling and he owed them a large amount of money. In the end of the episode, he shows up and gives them the amount of money he HAS, and it's not enough, but the gang backs him up and the men leave Two-Bit alone. In this One-Shot, what if instead of leaving, the men had brought reinforcements, fought with the gang, and hurt Two-Bit and Ponyboy? (Yes, Ponyboy again, but what can I say! I love the guy, he's so cute! :3 )**

**Warning: There is some dialog and I tried my best to remember the exact words that the characters said in that episode since I haven't watched the episode in a while. Also, this chapter will be longer than the others.**

**Spoiler: Happy ending!**

**I'm probably boring you right now since this A/N is quite frankly long, so here goes the One-Shot!**

xXxXx

Darrel Curtis is presently chewing out his younger brother, Sodapop Curtis. The boy was brought in jail with the Curtis' friend, Two-Bit Mathews, whom had been drinking. Darrel Curtis had to bail both boys out of jail, and is now very mad at the both of them since those factors are on Sodapop Curtis' record, and could cost him and Darrel's youngest brother, Ponyboy, a trip to the boys' home.

Two-Bit leaves the house, leaving the upset Curtis brothers alone. Sodapop Curtis is mad, mad at the men who fought his friend instead of him.

"I was the one with Marcia, why didn't they fight me? They still went after Two-Bit, I mean what'd he do wrong?" he asks, anger written all over his face.

Ponyboy stays still, sitting next to his older brother while Darrel looks at them both. Ponyboy debates whether or not to tell his brothers about the REAL reason why Two-Bit was the only one with the beating, and why he has been drinking a lot more in the past few days.

"I think I know…why Two-Bit is drinking a lot…and WHO hurt him…" he says hesitantly, and all eyes are on him. And so, he explains.

xXxXx

The next day, Sodapop Curtis sits with Two-Bit Mathews on his couch, and the boys talk about Two-Bit's situation; the gambling, the money he owes to the men, his father, everything. Two-Bit Mathews is madly upset, so upset about the fact that he can barely read, that his mother works so hard, that he can't hold a job to help out. His chin threatens to quiver, his voice shows all emotion, his face shows fear and sadness. He sniffles while Sodapop tells him how important he is as his friend. He knows that Sodapop is right.

xXxXx

The night comes fast, too fast for Two-Bit Mathews. He has to give money to the men he owes, but he still doesn't have enough. Deep down, he knows he's in trouble, but he will try to talk it off or at least get some help.

The men appear, another man has joined the "party", and Two-Bit Mathews looks stiffly at him. He gives the money and the "boss" takes it, opening the small envelope and peeking inside.

"Is that all of it?" the man asks coolly.

"That's all I got," Two-Bit replies.

"You're in trouble, kid," he mutters, then makes a step forward.

Lights shine on him and his two "friends", and he looks past the scared boy in front of him and sees a line of cars. Five boys walk out, advancing smoothly, joining their friend.

Tim Shepard cracks his knuckles while Sodapop Curtis eyes them coolly. "You heard it, that's all he can come up with," he says.

"You want any more, you take it from us," Tim adds. "Right here, right now." The group is silent for a second, then Tim screams, "Come on!"

The "boss" smirks, and their group doubles in size. They are now six again six; six grown men again six teenage fighters.

The scenery would look interesting for anyone else watching it, but for Two-Bit Mathews, it's unnerving. _Hey Two-Bit, when trouble's following you around, don't try to bring your friends down with it_, the words of his "friend" Randy Anderson echo in Two-Bit's head. He feels bad, _so bad_ for dragging the Curtis family along with Steve Randle and Tim Shepard in his problems. He DOES know that he would NEVER be able to solve them without help, but he does NOT want his friends hurt, or the two younger Curtis brothers taken in a boy's home if their involvement is to be known by the Sate someday.

One heartbeat, two heartbeats, and the fight is on. The teenagers along with the young adults Tim Shepard and Darrel Curtis give it their all, they swing at full force.

They purposely leave the smallest man to the smallest teenager, AKA Ponyboy Curtis, but the young boy is still too small compared to the man in front of him, and the man knows he has the advantage.

The man kicks Ponyboy on the back of the knee, sending him sprawling on the ground. The man lifts him up and brings his knee in the young boy's stomach. Ponyboy loses his breath and crumbles back on the ground, trying to take in air again. The main swings at the side of the boy's face, bringing him down yet again, and kicks his side, earning a cry that goes unnoticed by the man's friends.

Two-Bit watches his friends out of the corner of his eye while fighting off the "boss" of the men. So far, Steve Randle is going at it full force and his man is out. Steve notices his best friend Sodapop Curtis, who has trouble with his man, so off he goes to join him.

Two-Bit turns his gaze to Darrel Curtis. He chose the biggest man, of course, and they are fairly equal, in size and strength. The fight is going on full force, but Darrel seems to have a slight advantage. He knocks the man to the ground and wrestles with him.

Two-Bit spots Tim Shepard, who takes quite the hits but manages to hit the man equally, so Two-Bit sees no apparent problem in sight.

However, he changes his mind when he finally spots Ponyboy Curtis. The young boy is getting roughed up real bad, and Two-Bit immediately blames himself for it, since the first person whom he told his problems was the youngest Curtis brother. Two-Bit takes a sharp glance at Steve and Sodapop and notices that the boys are faring well. Soda seems to be better with fighting the man.

"Steve, help Ponyboy!" Two-Bit screams, and Steve Randle's blood turns cold when he sees his best friend's little brother. But before he can reach him, Ponyboy shouts. "They have blades!"

The five standing men let go of the teens, and they all take a step back, searching in their back pockets for blades. The teenagers do the same, but they notice in horror that only Tim Shepard, Two-Bit Mathews and Steve Randle have blades of their own, and they don't have any other blades in their cars. The Curtis brothers are in deep trouble, and of course, Two-Bit Mathews blames himself deeply.

The men advance and take swings with their blades at the teenagers. Steve, who forgot all about Two-Bit shouting for him to help Ponyboy, instead moves to protect Sodapop. Two-Bit doesn't notice, seeing as how he is busy with the "boss" and trying to dodge swings that are aimed at him. Darrel and Tim fight the two men together, while Tim makes sure no blade reaches Darrel.

Ponyboy is panicky, and can't seem to get a hit on the man, which makes the man smirk. He swings his blade toward the small boy and almost slices his arm off. The blade creates a huge gash on Ponyboy's left upper arm, and he cries out in pain. Two-Bit hears it instantly, which costs the "boss" a chance to stab, and he does take the chance.

He stabs Two-Bit in the back of his right thigh, and down he goes, but he is the only one who has noticed the distressed Curtis brother, and therefore the only one who can help. He forgets all about the "boss" and half-runs, half-limps toward Ponyboy, but he can't reach the small boy; he's too late.

The man beating Ponyboy up takes a swing again, and stabs him on his stomach. Ponyboy screams; a scream so loud, everybody stops and stares, even the man who stabbed him himself. Ponyboy crumbles on the floor, breathing in short gasps. A heartbeat, two heartbeats, and the other Curtis brothers rush toward their youngest family member.

The men make a brake for it, forgetting their sixth member while helping one of them, whom had been roughed up by Darrel Curtis. The "boss" takes one last swing at Two-Bit, leaving a deep cut in his side, and he falls. Steve stands, unsure where to go, but finally decides to help Two-Bit. Darrel sees him and rushes toward Two-Bit, leaving an extremely worried Sodapop next to the barely breathing Ponyboy.

"Steve, go call for an ambulance now!" Darrel screams, and Steve rushes toward a nearby payphone. He quickly dials 911 and asks—orders—for an ambulance to pick his two injured friends. He rushed back toward Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis. Ponyboy is coughing up blood.

"S-Soda…?" he says, but Soda shushes him.

"Don't talk Pone, you'll be fine. You gotta be…" Sodapop soothes, and Ponyboy inwardly winces. He remembers all too well the exact same words he said while visiting his now deceased best friend, Johnny Cade, in his hospital room. _You'll be okay; you gotta be. We couldn't get along without you_, was Ponyboy's words when Johnny told him about his busted back, which he already knew.

Sodapop stroke's Ponyboy's hair and holds his hand, making sure his kid brother will survive. "I-Is Two-Bit g-g-good…?" he asks weakly, and this time, Steve answers. "I dunno kid; he doesn't look good. Got cut in the back of his thigh and on his side; lost a lot of blood."

"It's all m-my fault…I-I-I shoulda stopped h-him…" Ponyboy wheezes, then coughs up more blood.

"Sshhh, stop talkin', Ponyboy. You'll be fine, just shut up, kay?" Sodapop soothes, and Ponyboy hesitantly nods.

"P-Promise you won't c-c-cry over me…?" Ponyboy asks and winces. Sodapop panics slightly.

"What do you mean by that, Ponyboy?" he asks worriedly. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I love ya, Soda. T-Tell Darry I love him t-too…" he whispers and closes his eyes. Tears brim Sodapop's eyes.

"Darry!" he screams while shaking Ponyboy frantically, trying to wake him up. Darrel Curtis rushes at the sound of his younger brother's call, and his face loses all color. He looks at Steve, silently telling him to get Soda out of the way and to watch Two-Bit. He complies, prying his best friend off of his little brother, and they kneel next to Two-Bit instead, whom is out cold.

Minutes later, they hear the wail of the ambulance's siren, and watch in horror as Two-Bit and Ponyboy are loaded in.

xXxXx

One week and a half later, five boys are sitting by the lake, watching the sunset. They talk and enjoy the scenery in front of them.

"Hell, I learned somethin' since the past two weeks; I'm never gamblin' again, whether it's for kicks or not," a serious Two-Bit Mathews states.

"They won't ever show their ugly faces over here again, man. But, just in case, stick to the booze and the blondes," Steve Randle jokes, which earns him a playful punch on the shoulder, and both boys fall on the ground in a wrestling match.

The three Curtis brother blink all at the same time, looking at their two friends, and then they all smile. The youngest gazes at the sunset, his smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Hey Pone, what's a matter?" Sodapop Curtis asks, instantly noticing his little brother's face.

"In Johnny's letter, he told me to tell Dally to watch a sunset…" he says, then pauses to look at his two older brothers, who glanced at each other, worried. Ponyboy takes a deep breath and speaks. "He told me that 'cause there IS some good in the world. Life's not always bad… Sure, it ain't perfect, but it has its perfect moments, and I wouldn't want those moments to be with anyone else but y'all…"

Sodapop and Darrel Curtis smile and envelop their little brother. "We wouldn't have it any other way either, Ponyboy," Darrel says, and Ponyboy smiles back.

"Hey, didja forget about us?" a voice asks, and the three boys turn to see their two friends, covered in dirt. They laugh, and the three brothers join in their laugher. The two older brothers grab their youngest brother on each arm while Two-Bit and Steve grabs the youngest boy's legs, and the four of them throw him in the cold lake water. He recovers quickly and goes after the gang. Minutes later, they're all swimming.


	5. Saved

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**OH. MY. GOODNESS. I'M. SO. SORRY!**

**I really, REALLY have no excuse to express how sorry I am for abruptly stopping writing One-Shots! Without a warning!**

**I'll explain: I was starting to have Writer's Block. I knew I had a request, but every time I wrote it, it didn't feel right, and I kept erasing it. I eventually stopped and "declared" it Discontinued, until I would get inspiration back or have another request, then MAYBE it would trigger inspiration! And guess what, today I got another request and now I can assure you that I'm back! :D**

**To answer the reviews:**

**Kylelover101:**** I was happy when I started writing this story, when I noticed that some people actually knew about the TV series and liked my idea of writing One-Shots about it! I was psyched about it too!**

**By the way people, go check out Kylelover101's profile; she's an amazing writer and has cool stories just waiting to be read, favorited and followed! Especially Shattered, which is a story that we are writing TOGETHER! :D**

**Guest (chapter 3):**** Glad you didn't cringe! Lol x) Yeah, Two-Bit gave them fake test copies. He probably did it to piss them off; we all know good ol' Two-Bit wouldn't give the real answers to some Socs! Lol!**

**Guesst:**** Thank you! And yes, in order for the One-Shot's plot to work, I needed more men and weapons. But the gang (Darry's gang including Shepard) was all there in the episode!**

**Mary Del Mondestos:**** Yes, I remember you! Thank you for taking your time to review my stories! I just love faithful readers! x) I'm glad you liked the idea! And thank you for the compliments, I highly appreciate them, it's nice to hear them (or in this case, read them) from more people sometimes other than your ownl family! (Even though my family doesn't know I write fanfics about The Outsiders, they still know I write a lot.) And about your request, I only make One-Shots about the episodes here, but I could consider writing a longer story about it, or maybe giving you ideas to write your own! :)**

**And I have a message to Me: You asked me in your request to involve Curly Shepard and mention Johnny's funeral. Well, that I can do for sure. You also mentioned that you wanted some Pony/Scout slash. Unfortunately, if there's one thing I'm NOT good at, it's writing slash. I'm sorry about that. :/ Hopefully this chapter will make it up, since it includes your two other requests!**

**And to finish my Author's Note: This chapter will be in the Pilot episode, finally! Of all the things that happen in there, and I haven't written anything about it! Lol, don't worry, there will be more! But anyway, in the Pilot episode, Ponyboy gets jumped by Socs (again, and they say the exact same thing as in the movie, which is a little lame). In my One-Shot, what if someone saves him? Slight OOCness but hopefully you won't notice it.**

**Okay, I know my Author's note it too long, but I have one last thing to say!**

**PLEASE, R & R! I would really appreciate it! And to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna post TWO chapters tonight! The other one is ready! But anyway, NOW you can read the story!**

xXxXx

"Hey Mister, how much for the poster?" a young boy asks, standing in front of a poster of Paul Newman, the boy's favourite actor.

"It's not for sale," a man replies, eyeing the boy coldly. The boy looks at the poster and sighs. He turns around and walks toward a mirror to comb his hair back.

"Hey, Curtis!" a voice calls for him, and he turns to see Curly Shepard heading toward him.

"Hey Curly, long time no talk," Ponyboy Curtis replies. Truth be told, even if Curly Shepard is not in his gang, the boys have always been friends. Of course, Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy's oldest brother, agrees less of their friendship, but Ponyboy doesn't mind, and neither does Curly.

"Eh, just got out of the reformatory," he replies, then chuckles. "Man, you missed some action." Ponyboy shrugs.

"There's action elsewhere, man."

"You read my mind," Curly replies, then grins. "C'mon, let's go."

The two boys barely walk two steps, that they hear "Greasers!" being called at them. They turn and notice a blue Mustang trailing them, with four Socs inside. Ponyboy walks faster but Curly walks the other way, directly toward the car.

"What are you doing, man? They outnumber us four to two! C'mon!" Ponyboy shouts and makes a break for it. The Socs follow him and leave Curly Shepard in the dust. "Get back here, Jock Faces!" the young hood shouts, and runs after the Mustang.

Meanwhile, the Socs manage to corner the fast but small greaser in an alley and they hop out of their car, circling Ponyboy Curtis.

One flicks a blade and points it at Ponyboy's face, smirking when Ponyboy backs away and turns around. He almost bumps into another Soc but before he can, the Socs grabs him by his hair and swings him so his face is inches from the Soc.

''Want a haircut, Greaser?'' he asks tauntingly. Ponyboy shakes his head the best he can and mumbles ''No…'' and the Soc tightens his grip on the boy's hair. ''What was that?'' he asks again, and just as Ponyboy tries to reply, he sees his brother's truck pass by out of the corner of his eye. He shouts, ''No!'' so loud, that Two-Bit Mathews and Steve Randle, whom are both in the back of the truck, hear him clearly and recognize their young friend in a heartbeat.

''Shut him up!'' one of the Socs says, and the Soc who's griping Ponyboy's hair swats him on the face, sending the young Greaser sprawling on the ground. He runs as the Socs take chase, one of them shouting, ''Get him!''

Ponyboy only turns the corner that a hand clasps on his mouth and thin yet strong arms pull him out of the way. He struggles but a familiar voice whispers, ''Shut up! You don't want them to hear ya, don't ya?'' Only then, Ponyboy realizes what the voice talks about, as he sees the Socs run right past him without seeing him. ''Where'd that brat go?'' one half-shouts, half-asks, and some shrug.

The two Greasers step out of their hiding place upon hearing no more Socs near. Ponyboy turns and sees a grinning Curly Shepard. ''I saved your hide back there, Curtis,'' the young hood says.

"It's not like I needed help," Ponyboy mumbles. Curly nods sarcastically. "Sure you were. A second late and you'd be lying there covered in your own blood." "Whatever," Ponyboy says and turns back, but as he does so, he sees his gang rush toward him.

"Pony! You alright?"

"I'm fine, Soda."

"I saved his hide," Curly says, giving a pointed look at the youngest Curtis.

"Well thanks, Shepard," Darrel Curtis acknowledges coolly, and the hood nods. "Well, gotta git goin', if I wanna hunt down some action or somethin' at Buck's. Watch your back, Curtis, you're not as tuff as I am but you're not stupid either." With that said, Curly walks away from the five boys.

Ponyboy scoffs but silently admits that Curly is right. He isn't that tuff but he knows he has to use his head, like his oldest brother Darrel likes to remind him.

And speaking of which, he is mad, but does his best to keep his temper. "What were you doing walking by your lonesome?" **(A/N: Steve says that in the pilot episode, but I decided Darry would say it. Anyway, read on!)**

"I was at the movies, I didn't think," answers Ponyboy, having a feeling of déjà-vu all over again.¸

"Next time get one of us to go with you, any of us will," claims Two-Bit Mathews, and Ponyboy nods before following the gang back to Darry's truck. Darry slipped behind the wheel and without another word, the five boys head to the Curtis house.

xXxXx

That night, while Ponyboy is in bed, Sodapop corners Darrel.

"Darry, do you think he's alright?" Darrel turns to look at his younger brother.

"What are you talking about, Soda? I mean, Curly saved him, and he seemed fine when we brought him home." Sodapop sighs.

"No...I mean since _their_ deaths, y'know?"

"Whose..." Darrel pauses. "Oh, right. _Them._" Darrel sighs. "I don't know, Soda. He seemed to be alright after Dally's burial."

"Darry, he couldn't even go to Johnny's. He was too out of it. He couldn't even go to his _funeral_. Maybe it makes him sad."

"It does." Both older brothers froze when they heard their baby brother's voice behind them. Sure enough, Ponyboy Curtis was standing close to them, leaning against the doorframe. He had heard everything and was pained that his two brothers wouldn't talk to him about it before.

"Their deaths still haunt me. I still have nightmares about them, about Johnny telling me to Stay Gold, about Dally wasting away under the streetlight. I can barely get them out of my head. And then when I passed out, and was delirious for a week, and I couldn't even go to my best friend's funeral, but I had to go to Dally's, and-and..." he starts crying. "I act fine but I'm not, really. It still hurts."

Sodapop pulls Ponyboy into a hug, letting the boy cry in his arms. "You don't have to act tuff either, kid, y'know. Just be yourselves, we'll know." He gazed into Ponyboy's eyes. "Pony, Johnny's parents didn't let us come at the burial. We watched from far away. We're as sad as you are about it, Pony."

Darrel awkwardly walked to the duo and gave his two kid brothers a hug. They hugged back, stronger.

Because despite the pain of losing now four loved ones, they healed even stronger.


	6. Out of Control

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I TOLD you I'd update twice this night! I'm a promise keeper! Even though I didn't promise I would update twice hehe.. ^^"**

**ANYWAY, this chapter will be longer than the previous one! I hope you like it, and please please pleeaasee, R & R! I'll love you guys forever! ^.^**

**Note: This chapter will be about episode 12, Union Blues! It is also a request from Mary Del Mondestos!**

**Summary of the One-Shot: In Union Blues, Tim works at the power plant but loses his job. Darry takes it but he doesn't know that he's stolen it until he's at the power plant and sees Tim and the other previous workers protest and call him a scab and a thief. Later in the episode, things go out of control and five men jump Soda outside the Curtis house. (Mary, correct me if anything seems wrong!) In my One-Shot, what if the men attacked Ponyboy instead of Sodapop?**

**Warning: There are three scenes (which means two time-breaks) and the second scene is totally invented. In the episode, Darry doesn't come home after the power plant accident (involving a man who died) and Pony isn't home either. In the second scene of this chapter, there is no accident, which means that Darry goes home after work, and Sodapop leaves earlier for his date, and Ponyboy stays home.**

**Anyway, read on, and enjoy!**

xXxXx

Tim Shepard writes Darrel Curtis' address, name and any other important information down on the notepad the man gives him, but he shouldn't. He feels somewhat pushed by the man to do so. And so, he complies.

Darrel Curtis doesn't notice it, instead glares at his "partner" and sighs, getting to work again.

In the crowd protesting against the "scabs" and "thieves", five men plot revenge against the owner of the name on the small notepad.

xXxXx

Ponyboy comes home one evening after having supper, seeing his older brothers fight again. He thinks strangely of it, since usually he is the one who fights his oldest brother, but it has happened too commonly between Sodapop and Darry.

"You HAVE to quit, Darry. There are people who NEED that job!" Darrel slams his fist on the table.

"Exactly, Soda, WE need that job! I'm doing this to keep this family together!" Sodapop scoffs.

"There are OTHER jobs, in roofing and other things you can do! You can't go on and work at the power plant with people watching your every move and calling my big brother every bad name under the sun!"

"Look, Soda, I didn't KNOW I was scabbing those men until I got to the power plant! I heard them call us thieves and scabbing their jobs only when the boss gave us the equipment and told us to work!"

"It's not too late to quit, Darry! We can help you find another job, just give this one to the men who worked there before!" When Darrel doesn't answer, Sodapop huffs and grabs his jacket, heading outside, walking right past Ponyboy, who stares, wide-eyed.

"Where do you think you're going in a hurry like that?" Darrel says, his voice barely under a shout.

"I'm goin' to the dance with Suzy. Don't expect me back until morning; I'll sleep at Two-Bit's or Steve's. His old man ain't there anyway." With that said, he leaves Darrel and Ponyboy in the house.

But, Darrel doesn't stay long. He prepares back to go to the power plant. "Where are you going, Darry?" asks Ponyboy, concerned for both his older brothers.

"I'm going back to the power plant. I'll talk to Tim about it and explain to him that I'll find another job and quit it. Hopefully he'll understand." Darrel doesn't wait for his baby brother to reply; instead he hops in his truck and drives away. Ponyboy stares blankly at the truck and shrugs, deciding to stay at the house for the evening.

xXxXx

Ponyboy starts on his own homework and finishes with math. He always had trouble with math and usually he did his math homework with Darry, but Darry hasn't come back.

He sighs, doing his homework with a bit of difficulty, when suddenly there's a crash, followed by a window shattering. A beer bottle barely misses hitting Ponyboy.

"Show yourself, scab!" a rough voice shouts, and he tenses. He never heard any Soc call him a scab, so it only means that these people are the ones who have been protesting that Darrel has stolen their jobs.

Ponyboy crawls to the window and slowly peeks his head to see three cars with their headlights shining the front of the house. "Show yourself where we can see you!" the same voice shouts, and he decides to get out, slowly.

He opens the door and hesitantly walks out the house, walking down the front porch and staying still in front of the stairs.

"Look, I-I don't want any trouble!" he says, talking to the voice, and suddenly the voice has an owner. Five men, buff and tough by their sizes and muscles, walk and slowly, circle the small greaser.

"I-I said I didn't want any trouble," Ponyboy stutters. He pales when he notices that he is surrounded.

"We ain't here for trouble; we just want to talk, scab." The man smirks, and takes a swing at Ponyboy. Ponyboy ducks but the man behind him catches him, and soon two men restrain him, holding his arms tightly behind his back so he can't escape.

"DARRY!" he screams, but he is silenced with a slap to the cheek. The exact same cheek Darry slapped him that faithful night, Ponyboy realizes with a jolt.

His thoughts are shattered by a punch to the stomach, leaving him breathless. The two men release his arms and let him fall to the ground, trying to get his breath back painfully. He is on his knees and one arm, the other used to clutch his stomach.

A man slams his foot of his back, sending him sprawling on his stomach to the ground. The man steps on him, making him cry out while he tries to breathe properly again.

The foot stays on his back, adding some pressure from time to time, while three boots hit him on his sides, cracking his ribs.

He gasps as he hears a sickening crack, and knows that several ribs are broken. He starts crying out of pain but also out of fright; he is afraid to be too injured, and that Darry has to take him to the hospital, despite the tight money.

He realizes then what the men are going through; maybe their families need medical attention or anything else, but without a job, they can't afford it.

He curls himself in a ball, ignoring his protesting ribs, trying to block the kicks. They kick him on the legs and on his arms instead, making him cry out.

One man kicks him as hard as he can on his back, making him scream again. He cries when another boot joins in kicking his back, making him think about what would happen if they keep it up, if he isn't save in time. Will they break his back? Will he become paralyzed? God, he would never be able to cope with it if it were to happen.

"Leave him alone!" a voice screams, and he hears pounding footsteps and cars drive away, leaving him in darkness.

"Ponyboy! Are you okay?" Darrel mentally slaps himself. _What a stupid question_, he thinks, _of course he's not!_ But Ponyboy shakes his head nonetheless.

"It hurts," he mumbles, slowly uncurling himself from his fetal position, making him moan.

"Can you stand for me?" Darrel asks. Ponyboy tries to get up but yelps when his ribs say otherwise. Darrel bites his lip. "Can you at least roll on your back?" Ponyboy tries and with desperate attempts, he succeeds, but his back hurts him something awful.

"Careful, I'm gonna pick you up now, it might hurt but I'll take care of you." _Like I should have_, Darrel mentally adds. He should have taken better care of Ponyboy, but he was too engrossed with the power plant job.

He scoops Ponyboy in his arms, making the small boy yelp and moan.

Carefully but rapidly, he brings Ponyboy and lays him on his bed. He turns to look at Tim Shepard, who has been watching the whole scene with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Tim, why don't you patch him up, uh? I'll call Soda and help ya after," Darrel says. It sounds more of an order than a suggestion, but Tim doesn't mind; in fact, he wants to see how bad his "coworkers" have beaten Ponyboy up, so he can have a word with them.

Darrel dials Two-Bit Mathews' number, and the greaser answers.

"Two-Bit, is Soda there?" When Two-Bit confirms that the middle Curtis is at his house, Darrel demands to speak to him.

"Soda, you have to come back home. I've taken care of anything; I quit the job and gave it to Tim." He hears a huff on the other side of the line which is Soda's.

"You shoulda done that earlier, Darry. Now gimme time to think; I'm still mad at ya and I won't hide it." Darrel sighs angrily.

"Under any other circumstances I'd let you stay the night at Two-Bit's to cool off but right now I ain't giving you a choice, Soda! Pony's been hurt." Sodapop swears.

"Jesus Christ, why didn't ya say so? I'm comin', and Two-Bit's coming too. Be there in a few." There's a click and Darrel knows that Sodapop hung up on him, hurrying to come home to his little brother.

Just like Sodapop said, he is there in three minutes. This isn't a surprise to Darrel; whether Sodapop or Two-Bit drove, both boys are fast drivers on the road.

"Where is he? Where are they?" Sodapop asks, barreling in the house, followed by a worried Two-Bit Mathews.

"Tim's patching him up in his room. Let him finish up and then we'll go see him." Sodapop shakes his head angrily.

"Nu uh, you made me come here for him, I'm not waitin'."

Darrel explains the situation to Two-Bit, who is very confused about Sodapop's behavior. All he knows is that the brothers have been arguing lately over something Darrel did, and when Two-Bit hears about what, he nods and pats Darrel on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Darry." He nods at the door to Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. "C'mon, let's go see your little brother.

When Darrel and Two-Bit walk inside, Two-Bit lets out a whistle. "Damn, they got him good. A good thing you guys showed up, or he'd be much worse."'

"As if he could," Tim replies coldly. "He got four busted ribs, his entire black is purple and blue, he'll have one heck of a shiner, and he had a lot of bruises on his arms and legs. Two-Bit's right; they sure as heck got him good."

"Any idea who did it?" Sodapop asks angrily, yet concerned about his baby brother, who sleeps restlessly. "Yeah, the guys back at the power plant, who called me a scab and a thieve." Sodapop slams his fist on the desk next to Ponyboy's bed.

"Damn it, Darry! I TOLD you to leave that goddamn job already! Look at the trouble it caused!" Darrel glared at Sodapop.

"It's not like I asked for all that trouble, Sodapop! Ya think I wanted my kid brother to get jumped? If I woulda known about the shit it did to the families, I would've found another job in a heartbeat! Now that's what I gotta do, 'cause I quit the job at the power plant like you told me to!"

"Yeah well you didn't know! Look where it got you!"

"Would BOTH of you shut UP already?!" Two-Bit shouts, startling both Curtis', along with Tim, who has never seen the side-burned greaser so serious. "Darry, you caused trouble without wanting to, you screwed up; it's alright! Everybody does!" He turns to glare at Sodapop. "Soda, Darry quit his job like you asked him to, and if he hadn't been here, Pony would be at the hospital, and you'd be in much more trouble, including with the state!"

"I never saw you guys fight like this so much! You gotta cut it out!" Two-Bit, to say the least, is quite desperate at seeing his friends fight like this. They both see it.

"Soda..." Darrel starts, but before he can speak, Sodapop cuts him. "No, Darry, I should apologize for blowing off like this." He doesn't notice that Tim and Two-Bit have silently crept out of the room, but staying on the other side of the door, listening to the brothers.

He also doesn't notice Ponyboy wake up, and neither does Darry, both too focused to apologize. "You tried to keep our family together. I knew it, but it just frustrated me that you took someone's job to do so. But then I understood that you DIDN'T know that you were taking someone's job until you started working it and I kinda felt guilty when I was at Two-Bit's." Ponyboy thinks with a smirk, _Soda's pride affected him but he ain't gonna mention it._

"And I'm sorry I've yelled at you about it. I felt bad about it and I wanted you home. I didn't only call you 'cause of Pony, I called you for me too."

"It's great that you finally get along..." a tiny voice croaks, and both brothers turn to look at Ponyboy, who stares at them with sleepy, yet teary greenish-gray eyes.

"Pony! You're awake!" Sodapop says, hugging his baby brother, but immediately letting go when Ponyboy hisses in pain. "Oh, sorry baby, are you okay?"

"I've been better," Ponyboy jokes, earning a chuckle out of Sodapop. Darrel strokes Ponyboy's hair. "Is there anything else you need, Pony?" he asks.

"Yeah, I want you two to stop fighting," he says, and he falls asleep before he can hear his brothers' answers.

Darrel smiles at his sleeping baby brother, remembering about his promise to Sodapop about not fighting with Ponyboy. Sodapop remembers the promise he made his two brothers keep, and smiles as well.

"I promise," they both whisper at the same time.


	7. Homework Excuse

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Since I didn't get requests, I'm back to writing my own ideas for One-Shots, lol!**

**To answer my last reviews:**

**Kylelover101 (ch 5):**** I hate Johnny's parents too though! They beat Johnny up and yell at him almost daily, and for the funeral they don't want his friends, the people who truly care for him, see his burial. They probably wanted to bury their own son for pleasure or somethin'. I pity them, but in a mean way, if you understand what I mean. As for Curly, it also saddened me. Not that I'm a fan of Curly Shepard, but I would've wanted to see how they made his character look like. In both the movie AND the TV series. Would he have looked like his older brother Tim? **

**And this observation of mine goes to everyone, but did some of you notice that C. Thomas Howell and Rob Lowe had a slight resemblance in their acts as Ponyboy and Sodapop? I found it cute, actually! Tell me what you think!**

**Mary Del Mondestos (ch 6):**** Why thank you, usually I'm slow. x) Not when it comes to please my readers and reviewers, though! And thank you for the compliment!**

**Mary Del Mondestos (ch 4):**** You'll have to translate the story! :P And yes, Ponyboy is special! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, guys and girls! That goes for everyone who reviewed so far, thank you!**

**Now, this One-Shot will be about Episode 5, Maybe Baby. I know that I told y'all that my One-Shots would be about drama, but this is my first attempt at humor! Hope you like, and please R & R!**

**P.-s.: This didn't happen to me in real life, fortunately! But if some of you can relate to what Ponyboy has to go through in this One-Shot, tell me in a review! I'm curious to know! :P**

xXxXx

Ponyboy Curtis looks everywhere for his math homework, but in vain, he doesn't find it. "Darry, did you see my homework?" he asks, and his oldest brothers answers that he did not. He is about to ask him for help when he sees it on the ground, next to the couch, where the baby the Curtis brothers are babysitting sits. He picks up the tattered and ripped paper in his hands and glares at the baby, who smiles innocently.

"Aw man, what am I gonna tell my teacher? That baby ruined my homework!" he whines, and Darrel shakes his head.

"She's just a baby, Ponyboy; she doesn't realize that she destroyed your homework. Just tell your math teacher the truth, she'll understand." Ponyboy sighs, but he snaps out of it when he hears a car horn outside.

"Sure, whatever. I have to leave now, see ya later." Ponyboy glares at the baby once more, and leaves before Steve Randle's car horn beeps a second time.

xXxXx

Third period is the time of the day that Ponyboy Curtis dreads. He walks in his math class and takes his seat, preparing himself for the scolding of his math teacher.

The bell rings, and the teacher gets up. "Now, class, if you may give your homework to me so I can correct it and give it back to you tomorrow." The students stand and give their homework. Ponyboy stays in his seat.

Someone elbows him. He turns to look at Luke Lucas **(A/N: That's actually a real name, I saw it on Youtube, it was a kid who sang in the X Factor, check it out! And read on!)**, the only friend he has in his class. "Psst, Pony, didn't ya give your homework?" he asks. Ponyboy shakes his head.

"I don't want to explain now, I'll have to explain it in front of the class anyway," he whispers back.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" the teacher asks, as if on cue, and Ponyboy stands. "Yes?"

"May I ask why I don't have your homework in my hands?" Ponyboy shifts nervously under his teacher's eyes.

"Uh, I don't have it with me, ma'am." He feels the eyes of all the students in the class on him, but he tries his best to ignore that.

"Oh?" the teacher asks innocently. "And may I ask why is that?" He gulps, getting ready to face major embarrassment.

"I, uh, I had it done yesterday, but I left it on the living room table, and, you see, we're babysitting a baby right now, and the baby kinda ruined it..." He hears some snickers and people whispering all around him. Even Luke looks rather amused.

"Mr. Curtis, do you really expect me to believe your little story?" He gulps again.

"I've never lied before, ma'am, and I won't start today. It really is the truth." She frowns.

"Well then. It is true that I have never doubted you before, and that I can trust you to do your homework, am I right?" He nods.

"'Course, ma'am. I'll have it done for tomorrow, honest." She nods.

"I believe you, Mr. Curtis. However, the next time you have homework to do, don't leave it in the living room for the baby to ruin." There are more snickers and hidden laughs from the other students, and Ponyboy feels himself blush. Still, he nods sheepishly.

"Yes, ma'am." He sits down as the teacher turns to the chalkboard and starts the lesson of the day, giving more homework as she speaks.

At the end of class, Luke elbows him again, his eyes holding laughter.

"That true, Curtis?" he whispers cockily. Ponyboy smirks.

"Sure wish it ain't, but yeah." Luke can't help it; he throws his head back and lets a loud laugh, in which Ponyboy can't resist but join. The teacher stops abruptly and looks at both boys.

"Mr. Lucas, Mr. Curtis, would one of you mind explaining what is so funny?" Ponyboy feels his cheeks go red again as he looks at Luke and back at the teacher.

"Nothing, miss. Ponyboy almost sneezed and I was laughing at the face he made, and I quickly showed him, which made him laugh too. Sorry for bothering the class." Ponyboy desperately hides his smirk; if he knows someone who can lie as good as he can breathe, that person is Luke Lucas. He sounds so serious, even Ponyboy would believe him.

The bell rings. "The period is over anyway, Mr. Lucas. But I appreciate your apology." She turns to the class. "Class dismissed. Don't forget your homework tomorrow, students." Ponyboy is just about to leave when the teacher calls his name. She smirks at him. "Watch the baby." Luke laughs as Ponyboy shoves him in the hall, clearly embarrassed. Well, he sure will have one story to tell Darry when he gets home.


End file.
